Playing Pretend
by Miryoku
Summary: All she had to do was pretend… but the poor girl seemed to take it very far… [...Azureshipping...]
1. Like

Yoku: WAHH!!! Another story!! I'm planning on keeping this story at a minimum… At least 5 chapters long but who knows; basically it's going to be an Anzu centered fic with a couple of OC's confronting her or her confronting them.

As you may know… or will know, this is a Seto and Anzu fic. It only covers what Anzu has to say with her time with Seto, or something like that. You would just have to wait and see.

Um… oh yeah! The summary sounds very odd but I couldn't really describe what she will be doing, but I will say this. Anzu will have a romantic 'fling' with the man she really hates.

Anyways… I hope you enjoy this new story of mine, since this year is going to be a bit difficult for me. My other stories are going to take awhile for me to continue so I'm very sorry for all the wait. Mainly: **Running In The Rain**, **Instant Noodles**, and **King Me**… I'm still trying to get all the 'bugs' out :P

Rated just in case…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the OC's that will appear in this fic.

**Playing Pretend**

**Summary**: All she had to do was pretend… but the poor girl seemed to take it very far…

- -

**Chapter 1**

_Kaiba Seto... _

_Tall, lean, and… muscular…?_

_Every woman's dreams to have a bit of… that… But, get to close to that blue eyed dragon could mean a serious death…_

_That is why Masaki Anzu always keeps her distance… Of course it's different when their fates seem to always collide…_

A girl sighed after leaning back in bed. The tick of the clock followed as she placed an arm on top of her forehead.

"I wouldn't call it fate," the blue in her eyes fell.

Amethyst eyes perked away from her book. "Why not…?" she replied in a monotone like voice, "it's true…"

Anzu growled, "Me and that jerk?! Yeah, right!" she turned in bed her cheek rested against her flat palm.

Her friend stared at her 'sleeping' form of her behind and sighed. "So, you don't like him…?"

A brief pause.

"I wouldn't call it that…" she heard a mumble. The corners of her friend's mouth lifted in almost understanding, until the girl in bed words continued her previous statement.

"More like **HATE**…"

The black of her braids rested on her shoulders as the girl beside her continued to frown. Her hands still supported her novel. "Hate is such a strong word, Anzu…" she tried to reason.

An audible sigh collected. "Fine…" there was a short shuffle coming from the bed she laid. "I strongly _dislike_ him," the brunette stressed her words in order to make a point.

Another sigh and a shake of a head; the monotone girl laid her book down on top of her lap, her hands rested on the cover. "Anzu, answer me this," her friend turned in order to stare at her. "Why do you…" she stopped in order to collect her friend's precise words, "strongly dislike him…?"

Anzu laid flat on her back like an angel spreading his or her wings. The school uniform she wore stretched from her sudden action.

"Well, he's arrogant, cocky, a billionaire bastard!" she nearly screamed loosing her nerves at the thought of him.

The occupant in the single room raised a thin brow. 'That's a new one…'

"But besides all that…" her voice became calm.

"Hmm…" her listener waited patiently, the tone of the confessor slightly changed. Her amethyst orbs rested as she seemed to wait as though her friend was thinking wrongly of the man.

Alas she was wrong…

"He treats my friends and I like trash! Dirt! Bums on the streets!" she ranted, turning her head away, and got back in to her previous position.

The other girl sighed once more, her eyes half lidded. "He's not that bad…" she turned opening her book back, forgetting the conversation all together.

"Yui!" Anzu jumped facing her. "You can't possibly like that jerk-wad!" her blue eyes held tremors.

Yui, her name then said, glanced from the top of her novel before going back to the words inside. "Like I said… He's not that bad…" she repeated ignoring the girl's comment.

Anzu pouted but lay back with a 'flop'. The springs in the nurses' office gave a squeak. Silence was all that was left minus the cheers coming from outside where the window sat. With the clock ticking, Anzu closed her eyes for just a tad till Yui decided to question her.

"Are you going to apologize?" a silent flip of a page, her orbs never left her book.

"…No…" a depressed tone made its way.

"Why not…?"

Anzu turned in her 'sleep'. "Maybe I don't feel like…" she replied rather childishly, her short brown hair fanned to one side.

A sigh, "Anzu… you just kicked the poor man in his restricted area… You don't want to kick him again…" she replied methodically.

All she heard was a stiffened laugh as Anzu covered her mouth from her side, the tears threatened to fall.

"Anzu…" a stern voice battled.

"S-sorry…" the girl decided to turn, "but you know… he deserved it," she pointed with a finger.

"I'm sure he did…" Yui glanced back at her book after giving the girl a firm talking to. "Just apologize…" she voiced with a motherly tone.

"But—"

Yui held up a hand, "No, buts, ifs, or whines, Anzu… You know how much that irritates me…" she turned a page.

"Sorry…" she bowed her head, "but I'm still not going to do it!"

"Suck it up…"

Anzu flinted but then turned away. Silence engulfed then a sigh soon followed.

"You've been hanging out with Kin and Lona too much…" Yui rolled her eyes as she mumbled mentioning her other gal pals. "Anzu just do me this small favor and apologize… He's not that bad…"

The girl continued to pout but gave in anyways. "Fine…" she rolled to the side and slid off the bed, "but I'm not going to like it…" she made her way out the door.

"… I know…" Yui turned the page. "Oh and another thing…" she turned her head in the other girl's direction, "pretend to like him…"

Anzu paused at the door and shuddered. "Right…" she walked out the tail of her skirt fluttered.

**TO BE CONTINUED…?**

Yoku: Yeah… The ending wasn't really terrific to say the least, but hey if you wanna know more about why she did what she did, you would just have to tune in next time for Chapter 2. Sorry **IF** it was a bit confusing...

Also sorry for the use of grammar, spelling, and **OOC-ness**; it may be fixed in the near future. As for further updates on my other stories; sorry I can't really say… since I don't know myself.

On a side note, if anyone has a story/plot idea that you may want to read and yet, feels too lazy to write. I may take the time and write one for you. Say it'll be an act of thanks for being a fan of my writing… or something like that.

(rubs head sheepishly)

But don't get your hopes up… I did say 'may'.

Please read and review. Oh and please no flames!


	2. Don't Like

Yoku: Haha!! I decided to update again!! Thank you for the reviews even though it wasn't a lot. (shrugs) oh well, this story is just fun to write. Huzzah! A new character is released. Although, like Yui, some of you may know him from **Instant Noodles**; even though he doesn't have a very big role in the story!

Um… to clear some things up, it says that I wrote this in Humor and Romance but the romance is very minor. Close to the end of the chapter and I may think about expanding this a bit. I wasn't very clear with what genre I wanted to put this in so it may change, sorry.

OOC-ness, grammar, and spelling may take place but they will be fixed; minus the OOC-ness. Erm… I think that's it for what I wanted to say.

Just hope you enjoy this story of mine and I'm sorry if these next couple of chapters isn't what you were expecting. I wanted to do something different, which is why the summary is said what is said (not sure if that sounded right or not… oh well)

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh I do not own, but the characters seem to own me… o.o

**Chapter 2**

"ARGH!!" Anzu rolled multiple times on the school's bed before burying her head down, clashing her features with the soft pillows provided.

A young man, about the same age as her, let an amused smile snake its way on his face. "Something wrong?" he sat in his chair, blonde bangs swayed to the side showing off emerald eyes. His only reply was met with a muffled comment. The poor boy couldn't help but sweat, "Pardon?"

Anzu tucked her head to the side. Her right cheek lay with the white cushions while her arms fanned out on either side of the bed.

"He hates me…" she replied with a depressed tone.

Blonde strands spiked from the evening wind flowing through the open window in the nurses' office. "Does he now…? I thought you hated him?" an amused single brow lifted as he crossed his arms over his school blazer.

"I do hate him!"

"Alright, alright," he waved his palms wide open. "So… what did you do?" he dare asked.

The girl flinted from her spot and rolled on her back fixing the ends of her skirt as she changed positions.

"What makes you think I did something?" she pouted glaring up at the ceiling.

The male lifted a fist and lightly laughed in to it. "Just a guess, I suppose," he said not bothering to answer her clearly.

There was silence as he lowered his gesture. The green in his eyes never left the girl's form as he crossed one leg over and leaned.

"So…"

"Hm…"

"Do you… Oh I don't know, want to talk about it?" he questioned.

Anzu bit her bottom lip as if debating on the subject. "Not really Matt…"

The male nodded, his name greatly saved. Silence still rolled minus the cheers in the background, until it was broken again.

"That—ER!!!" Anzu clenched a fist her eyes narrowing.

'Er?' Matt raised a brow keeping his composure stable.

"'Pretend to like him' she says," she mocked, "who could like that jerk?!"

"Obviously his fan-girls," Matt answered smoothly.

"That's true…" she mumbled after calling down. "I wonder what kind of drugs they're taking?" she placed a finger under her chin; a thoughtful expression graced her features.

Matt let out a grin never bothering to answer her. "So what happen?"

Anzu shuffled for a while. "I did what she said…" she gave in, her mind encountered the memories.

"Which was?"

She mumbled, "To apologize…"

"Ah," he nodded, "and then?"

"And then he started ranting in his 'fear me I am Kaiba Seto—I'm way better than you' voice," she made a silly face her eyes never left the ceiling.

Matt couldn't help but laugh at how lame that sounded. His balance fell as he clutched his middle; Anzu smiled at her success.

"Anyways, I zoned him out and yet…" she wandered not wanting to finish her sentence.

"And yet, you let your emotions get the best of you, even though you didn't listen to his lecture," Matt concluded his laugh died down to a minimum. "What did you do?" he chucked a bit.

There was a long pause while Anzu blushed but it never went un-noticed by the blonde sitting beside her.

"That bad, huh?"

Anzu grimaced from her spot. "I sorta…"

Matt leaned in order to get a better hear. "Sorta, what? Come on Anzu, you have to tell me!"

The girl laughed, "I sorta punched him… in the face…" she blushed again and turned.

Matt's emerald eyes grew a bit wide, his elbows rested on his knees. "When you said face… you mean…" he started to chuckle again, "in the eye right?"

There was sort of a nod.

"Aw… man…" he began to shack his head a smile still formed. "Anzu, first you kicked the guy in the most hurtful and uncomfortable area, and now…" he laughed some more. "That is low…"

Anzu quickly turned to him. "He deserved it! And what was so low about that?!"

"Well for one thing you just broke the man's pride, Anzu," he controlled himself fixing his form as he sat straight in his chair.

"Yeah… pride…" she mumbled, "You men and your pride…" Anzu rolled her eyes while Matt chose to ignore the comment.

He laughed. "Seems to me, Anzu has some anger management to control," the blonde teased.

"I don't have anger management," she looked away.

"Heh, sure you don't… but you know what you have to do."

Anzu looked at him, "What do I have to do?"

She watched as her friend rolled his eyes at her. "Apologize," he stressed the words adding in hand gestures as well.

"N-no!!" the blue eyed girl seemed to struggle. "Besides I already apologized to him," she waved a hand.

Matt took the time to shake his head at her. "Nu-uh… No way! You need to apologize for punching the poor man."

"Quit stating that he's a poor man! GAH!!" Anzu sat up in bed throwing her arms up in irritation.

"I'd stop if you just apologize to him," Matt replied.

Her fingers gripped at the edge of the bed her features showing off mixed emotions as she fought with herself. "Gah!! Fine!!" she stood up with a defeated look on her face.

Matt just smiled at her as he leaned back in his seat his arms crossed behind his head. He gazed at Anzu as she walked past him not without slapping him on the arm as she went by. He, of course, dodged her attack and laughed.

"Oh, Anzu!" he caused her to pause when she neared the exit door.

"Yeah?" she needn't have to look over her shoulder as she sensed his eyes trailing her form.

"Don't let your emotions take control of you this time," he grinned.

She sighed before replying. "Alright…"

"Oh and another thing…"

"Hm…" she chose this time to look over at him.

"Pretend to like him…"

"Argh!" she cried turning away with her hands up, "not you too!!"

Matt just laughed while her form disappeared; her brown hair flew back as she ran off.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Yoku: Yay! The end of chapter 2! I like this very much, if you wanted my opinion on it. Tell me what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it! I'm thinking this story may be done somewhere this month if I continue this pace of mine. The next chapter she explains why she and Seto are fighting… or will it…?

Please read and review (no flames please, I'm trying my best to get back in writing)


	3. Crush

Yoku: Wah-ha!! Alas the third chapter of **Playing Pretend**!! I was planning on updating this the night before and or last night but my computer had to be taken down…

Erm… moving on… Thanks so much for the reviews people!! I'm glad that you all are enjoying it! Well like before … sorry for **OOC-ness**, grammar, and or spelling! Chapter stars two other OCs of mine! Hope you like them!!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not owned by meh!!

**Chapter 3**

Ruby red eyes stared off in to the distance. The black tips swayed from the breeze. The male's form sat perched in between the open window and the room. One of his legs danged from the ledge, while his other arch near his chest in a posing position.

He sighed and turned his gaze towards the other two occupants in the room with a bored stare.

"Oh come on," another male tugged at the girl with a smile on his face. His hazel eyes danced with playfulness.

"N-no," a brunette girl stuttered pulling away from the teen.

"I won't tease. I promise," brown spiked his hair as he held up a hand in truce.

Her blue eyes shook, "You lie! You're going to do it and then, you'll blab it out to the whole world!"

"Nu-uh!" he mocked with a gasp escaping his lips.

"Uh-huh!" she argued.

The previous teen rubbed his temples. "Will you two cease that," he managed; allowing his voice to acknowledge his presence.

The pair jumped in action.

"S-sorry Tai," Anzu blush a little breaking away form the other boy's embrace.

"Man," the brown headed teen leaned, "that's some attitude Tai…"

The teen's name was spared as he glared at the other boy. "Shut it Kamui," he growled.

Kamui placed his hands up in defense as he shifted his weight on the bed, provided at the school they're located.

"Anzu explain," Tai made it brief lowering his guard.

"Explain what?" she dumbly answered.

Tai narrowed his eyes while Kamui slung an arm around her shoulders as he came close to her again.

"Like you don't know," he teased lowering his profile close to her. "What's the deal with you and Kaiba Seto?"

Anzu peeked at him both hands placed on his chest as a gesture to push him away. 'Everyone's been asking me that…' "There's no deal," she pushed but remained her seating. "There's nothing going on between Kaiba Seto and me."

"And I," Tai corrected her with a smirk.

"Whatever!" she exclaimed, "the point is there's nothing going on."

Both boys raised a brow.

"Then what's with the fight, _Shinobi-san_?" Kamui teased again with a grin as he leaned back.

Anzu blushed. "We're not fighting and quite calling me that, you perv," she argued.

Kamui held a frown. "Well quit calling me a perv," he bit back.

Tai rolled his eyes at how childish they sounded. "Alright enough," his gruff voice floated ceasing the bicker. "One," he poked a finger upward then pointed at his friend, "you are a perv… Sorry Kam, but its true," Anzu giggled while the teen sulked.

"Some best friend you are," Kamui mumbled under his breath.

Tai rolled his eyes again as he shifted from his position on the window sill. "And number two," he added a second finger in a sort of peace sign gesture, "Denial…"

"Denial?" Anzu raised a brow as she hunched her shoulders, legs danged at the end of the bed.

Tai just nodded his head. "You're ignoring every word that I have said, Anzu…" he replied lowering his arm.

"Wha--?" she squirmed.

The black haired teen crossed his arms over his blue blazer. "Explain…"

It took her a while till his red orbs broke her.

"Alright!" she sighed while Kamui gave her a side-ways glance. "So I chucked my _shurikens_ at him in class, so what?"

"So what?!" Kamui cried. "You like him!" he bent over his hazel eyes cheered. "And shurikens?!" he couldn't help but laugh at her statement.

Anzu instantly blushed. "No I don't… and yes shurikens, you call it what you want but I just got into **Naruto** okay," she confessed.

Tai shook his head while Kamui continued to laugh.

"Alright one: you do like him," the brunet chuckled, his shoulders still shook.

"No I—" he silenced her.

"Two: not just a _like_ but a **crush**," he broke out in to a grin.

Tai stiffened his laugh his eyes still focused on the blushing girl before him. "I'd have to agree on the perv here," he smiled.

"Hey!"

He just laughed while focusing his attention. "So, why the fight?"

Anzu growled, "Not a fight."

"Alright…"

The two boys suddenly locked gazes with one another; a knowing look graced their features as they shared a grin.

"Love quarrel," they chanted.

The girl flint, pink in the cheeks. "S-shut up! Besides he—"

"Deserves it…" they replied in unison.

'Know it alls…' Anzu pouted, and then sighed. "It was just a disagreement…"

"About?"

Anzu's eyes wandered, her words seem to mumble as she spoke. "If the sky was really blue…" she gave a cheeky grin.

The boys wore an 'uh-huh, yeah right' stare.

Kamui crossed his arms. "You're not going to tell us, now are you?" he raised a brow.

She only smiles at his response.

"Obviously she's not…" Tai murmured. He sighed and racked a hand through his hair. "Go…" he shut his eyes tight urging the sting in his orbs to vanish.

"'Go'? Go where?" her hair tilted.

He opened his eyes to stare at her. "Apologize…" he ended.

A struck of déjà vu. "What?! Again?!" she shouted rising on two legs. "I've done it two times already!" she complained.

Kamui looked up at her with on look on his face. "So what? Anzu, you just sent the poor guy into detention. For shame…" he let out a small hiss.

Anzu rolled her blue eyes at him. "His fault for shouting at me in class besides how did he know I did it?" she pointed at herself referring to her papered shurikens.

They of course ignored her statement.

"Just… Go…" Tai waved a hand in the direction of the exit.

Kamui decided to add. "There's no use arguing Anzu… Besides," an eerie grin made its way, "you know you like him…"

"Shut up!" the female threw a pillow at him when she bent down and grabbed one off the bed.

The cushion hit him square in face as she let it go and ran for her life out the door. Tai chuckled while Kamui glared at her retreating form, the pillow gripped in his hands when it fell off him.

"That girl is so going to get it…"

A full laugh, the school bell rang for dismissal.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Yoku: (grins like an idiot) Hehe… you people actually thought I'd write out why they (Seto and Anzu) are fighting didn't ya? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was really fun to write. Two more chapters to go before you know the real reason. (**notes**: _Shinobi-san _mean **Miss Ninja** and _shurikens _are **Ninja stars**)You know what to do!!

Read and review!!! (no flames please)


End file.
